Merci les Amis !
by Pop'n Gum
Summary: Encore un James/Lily....mais qui s'en lasserait franchement ? OS Reviews please


Dans le dortoir des 7ème années de Gryffondor une jeune fille à la longue chevelure auburn tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure…

**POV Lily **

Je le déteste, vous vous demandez de qui je peux bien parler, c'est très facile ça commence par P et ça finit par R, je vous donne dans le mille POTTER. Cet espèce de crétin arrogant qui me pourrit la vie depuis des années. Lui et sa bande de copain qui se croit au dessus de tous et de tout le monde enfin… à part Rémus.

Pourquoi je le déteste ?? Rien de spécial à part le fait que cet imbécile ne trouve rien d'autre à me demander quand on, se croise dans les couloirs c'est " Lily-jolie tu veux bien sortir avec moi ". Croyez moi j'ai déjà tout essayé en passant par les menaces et en finissant avec des gifles mais rien ni fait.

Le fait est incontestable James Potter est un petit crétin arrogant, qui croit que faire du quidditch lui donne tous les droits et que ses cheveux décoiffés font de lui un tombeur.

…_en tout cas ça lui donne un air terriblement sexy_, ironisa une petite voix dans sa tête

- N'importe quoi !!

-Depuis quand tu parles toute seule Lily ?

Lily était tellement occupée à dire le "plus grand bien" de Potter qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée Alice l'une de ses amies rentrer dans le dortoir. Lily se retourna vers son amie et lui fit un sourire.

- ça m'arrive de temps en temps pour m'occuper, ironisa-t-elle

- Oh mais dis donc tu as un sacré sens de l'humour toi… Bon maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas ??!!

Tout en parlant Alice s'était dirigée vers son lit et s'y était assise.

- Rien tout va bien, répondit Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit face à Alice

- Tu mens !! Je te connais Lil's. Ce ne serait pas à cause de Potter par hasard ??

- NON

Mais la précipitation de Lily pour répondre l'avait trahie. Alice l'a regarda avec des yeux méfiants mais ne préféra ne pas insister.

**oOo**

_Dans un couloir du 3__ème__ étage complètement désert_

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant !fit un garçon aux cheveux de jais et très mal coiffés qui tournait en rond.

- Tu ne comprends pas ou tu n'as pas envie de t'avouer la vérité ? répondit Rémus qui lui était adossé contre un mur.

- 1-0 en faveur de Mumus.

Le dit Mumus se retourna vers un Sirius Black qui avait un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles. Il soupira et dit au jeune homme :

- Sirius tu es un cas désespéré

- Oui mais si je n'étais pas là, tout le monde s'ennuierait

- Ne te prends pas non plus pour le centre du monde.

- Mais je ne me…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que James leur dit

- Eh, on pourrait peut-être revenir au problème principal non ?

- Euh… c'était quoi le problème déjà ?? fit le petite voix de Peter que James avait sorti de sa torpeur

- Oh mais c'est pas possible dites moi que je rêve !!

Sirius peu compatissant pour son amie éclata de rire.

**oOo**

_Lundi en cours d'histoire de la magie_

- Elle est sublime non ? dit James rêveur en regardant une Lily qui était sagement entrain d'écouter le cours.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal mais… AIEE, se plaignit Sirius.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça

- Tu poses une question moi au moins j'ai l'obligeance de te répondre mais puisque apparemment ça te dérange.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole Sirius se retourna pour embêter Rémus qui était de l'autre côté.

- Tu sais que Potter n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis le début du cours ? fit une Sarah qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je sais mais je fait comme si je n'avait rien vu ! répondit Lily.

Sarah et Lily étaient amies depuis leur 1ère année tout comme avec Alice. Sarah était une fille rigolote avec un franc parler qui plaisait ou pas mais c'était aussi une belle et intelligente jeune fille ce qui ne gâchait rien.

- J'avoue je ne sais pas comment tu fais ?

Cette fois, elle avait visée juste parce que Lily se détourna de sa feuille pour regarder Sarah.

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? demanda Lily

- Pour te voiler la face. Enfin Lily ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne le déteste pas autant que tu veux bien le laisser paraître.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !!

- Non Lil's elle a raison et tu le sais, lança Alice qui était sur le point de s'endormir.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison tu me prends pour qui ?! Quand à toi, dit Sarh en montrant Alice du doigt, tu devrais dormir la nuit au lieu de faire des sorties nocturnes avec Ton Franck !!

Alice rougit et lui tira la langue.

**oOo**

_Le lendemain matin_

Lily, Sarah et Alice se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. Mais les seules places restantes étaient face aux Maraudeurs. Sarah et Alice échangèrent un sourire tandis que Lily soupirait et suivait ses amies à contre cœur.

- Salut les garçons, dit Sarah en s'asseyant en face de Sirius pendant qu'Alice et Lily s'asseyait face à Rémus et James.

- Salut, répondirent-ils tous les trois, Peter étant bien trop occupé à manger.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, marmonna Sirius

- De toute façon tu as rarement envie de quoique se soit, lui répondit Sarah du tac au tac.

Rémus éclata de rire face à l'audace de la jeune fille. Par contre Sirius la regarda avec un regard noir made in Black mais avec tout de même une lueur d'amusement.

- Ne me cherches pas trop Kelson

- Moi mais je n'ai pas besoin de te chercher, je t'ai déjà trouver. La preuve tu es en face de moi.

- Ne me.. commença Sirius

L'échange entre Sarah et Sirius fut interrompu par une Lily passablement énervé.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui POTTER ?? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies et la seule chose que j'éprouve envers toi c'est de le haine et du dégoût, suis-je bien claire ??

Ne laissant même pas le temps à James d'ouvrir la bouche, elle partit en furie de le grande salle.

- Euh on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que ça énerve autant Lil's, osa enfin demander Alice après une minute de silence total.

- Rien il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

Et James quitta la grande salle aussi vite que Lily.

**oOo**

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée_

- Non, il est hors de question que je cautionne tes stupidités, Sirius

- Ce ne sont pas des stupidités, Sarah.

- Non c'est vrai (Sirius sourit), mais je n'ai pas encore trouver de assez fort pour qualifier tes idées…

Le sourire de Sirius fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Bon écoute, tu as vu comme moi ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle ce matin ?

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ? J'en ai marre de voir mon meilleur ami se morfondre à chaque fois qu'Evans l'envoie balader.

- Peut être mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde ?

- Allez s'il te plait, je ne te demande pas la lune, dit Sirius en faisant le regard de chien battu.

- C'est d'accord, soupira Sarah, Mais pas si vite Môsieu le génie (Sirius commençait déjà à sourire), je veux que tu me promettes que si ça ne marches pas tu laisseras tomber !!

- Mais…

- Sirius !

- Bon d'accord tu as ma parole.

**oOo**

**POV Sarah**

Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de participer à une idée aussi stupide qui en plus vient de Sirius Black. Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

C'est en se maudissant elle-même et les idées de stupides qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie. Il était 20h, un peu plus tôt elle avait donné rendez-vous à Lily près d'un arbre dans le parc comme le lui avait demandé Sirius, et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui avait demandé à Sarah de le rejoindre à la tour.

Elle gravit les dernières marches et le trouva enfin.

- Bon Sirius tu vas enfin pouvoir m'expliquer…

-Chuutt !! Tais toi et observe, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres en lui montrant quelque chose dans le parc.

**oOo**

Lily marchait dans le parc, elle se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle se promène la nuit mais Sarah avait tellement insisté en lui disant que c'était important. Mais au pied de l'arbre ou elles étaient sensées se retrouver Lily ne vit non pas Sarah mais…

- Potter ?? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le Potter en question ne se retourna pas. Lily s'avança vers lui et le prit par l'épaule.

- Potter ?? Tu m'as bien… Tu Tu pleures ??

- Non !! je vais te laisser, je sais très bien que ma présence t'insupporte.

James se leva et commença à partir

- James attends

Il se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- James ??

- Bah quoi tu as changé de prénom entre hier et aujourd'hui ?

- Non mais

- Ecoute je suis désolée. Je… je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça dans le grande salle hier.

Lily baissa la tête donc elle ne vit pas que James avait fait un pas vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je commence à avoir l'habitude de toute façon.

Lily esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

- C'est tous ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! Pour une fois que je m'excuse devant toi, tu devrais en profiter !!

- Je ne suis pas aussi prétentieux et arrogant que tu peux le croire

- Je…

Face à ça Lily ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle menait un combat intérieur, Sarah et Alice avaient peut être raison, non ce n'est pas possible on parle bien de James Potter là ?? Oui mais une phrase lui revint en mémoire " tu ne le déteste pas autant que tu veux bien le laisser paraître" Sarah aurait-elle vraiment raison ??

- Lily ?? Ça va ?

- Je.. Oui écoute je sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis désolée

- Sa va faire deux fois que tu t'excuses en moins de 5 minutes tu es sure que tu n'es pas malade ?

- Nan ça va enfin je crois Euh….je….

Mais Lily ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'elle avait levé la tête et croisé le regard de James et une subite envie de l'embrasser l'avait prise, envie à laquelle elle n'avait pas résister.

James tout d'abord surpris, ce repris bien vite, il mettait ses bras autour de la taille de Lily pendant que celle-ci mettait ses bras autour de son cou. About de souffle ils se séparèrent.

- Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'en rêve !

- Et moi je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas dit oui plutôt ?!

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de 4 se rend dans la grande salle ou Alice, Franck, Sarah et Lily étaient déjà installés. Mais Sirius avait un comportement bizarre, en effet un sourire éclatant ne se décollait pas de son visage depuis hier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patmol ? demanda Rémus

-Tais toi et observe !!

Tout les deux s'étaient arrêtés à la porte de la grande salle, alors que James continuait à marcher. Avant de s'arrêter devant une personne en particulier qui…lui souriait . Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, certains se sourirent pour eux ça aller forcément finir comme ça, des cris se firent également entendre surtout de la part de la gente féminine, Alice sauta de joie et Sarah affichait le même sourire que Sirius.

**oOo**

_Un peu plus tard avant le 1__er__ cours_

- Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver, s'exclama Alice

- Mais il en a quand même fallu de temps, remarque Franck

- Et tout ça grâce à moi, cria Sirius oubliant quelqu'un

- Hum, Hum….

- Euh, oui enfin grâce à nous.

- Je préfère ça, dit Sarah en souriant

- C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris, dit Lily que James tenait par la taille.

- Oui, on a compris. Merci les amis !!

Et toute la petite troupe partie d'en un fou rire.


End file.
